1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display apparatuses, and thus, have drawn attention as the next-generation of display apparatuses.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes intermediate layers (including an emission layer) disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed using various methods such as a deposition method using a fine metal mask (FMM). In this case, a FMM having the same pattern as that of a deposition layer to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate on which the deposition layer is to be formed, and a deposition material is deposited on the FMM to form the deposition layer having the desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such an FMM presents difficulties in manufacturing larger organic light-emitting display apparatuses that use a large mother glass (substrate). For example, when such a large mask is used with the large mother glass, the mask may bend due to gravity, thereby distorting a pattern of a deposition layer. Such disadvantages are not conducive to the recent trend for forming high-definition patterns.
Moreover, processes of aligning a substrate and an FMM to closely contact each other, performing deposition thereon, and separating the FMM from the substrate are time-consuming, thereby resulting in a long manufacturing time and low yield.